Wendy Becomes a Fairy Girl
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Waking up to a bright new morning, Wendy is about to set off on a new job with her friend Cana when the young fairy notices a change... No way! Could it be?... Is this the day Carla's feared for so long? The day that Wendy Marvell found out just what Lucy Heartfilia goes through is at hand. Wendy Humor One Shot.


**A/N: I've gotten tired of doing long stories with thought involved so this is more for relaxing writing. Just a quick little one shot with a little fun. Working on several stories at the moment since doing only one story constantly was wearing on me. Do not worry though the next one on my list is Bouncy :P**

 **Fairy Hills:**

"Wuuaaaaahhh!" The sound of a young fairy yawning as she awoke in her neat little bedroom spread across the floor. Wendy was feeling great today, as if things were going to be different, like everything in her life was suddenly going to change for the better…not that she had any reason to think that of course, she had only just woken up after all.

The petite girl scratching her head as she crawled out of the stack of cloth that she was forced to sleep on. Carla had decided she wanted her bed for the night so she had slept the way she always thought Natsu did…when he wasn't at Lucy's place that is. A small giggle leaving her lips as she thought about her best friends sleeping in the same bed, her long dark sapphire blue hair moved from side to side as she got up and stretched _'For someone who complains so much about him being there; she really doesn't kick him out much…'_ The odd non couple passing her thoughts though, Wendy wondered where the bed stealer was.

Looking around the newly sunlit room, she saw that Carla had already gotten up, and by the racket she heard downstairs she was already telling off her fellow fairies for their much more… _different_ lifestyle. "At it again already?..." she sighed. There was simply no helping those two. As if constantly thinking about whether or not Natsu FINALLY took advantage of sharing his buxom blonde's bed and made a move wasn't bad enough, the others…

"Oh yeah? Well what do you think about us doing this?!" The sounds of even more chaos down stairs reaching her ears, the young girl smiled at the kind of excitement that would await her in the coming hours. It looked like there were plenty of perks to staying in the all-girls dorm after all.

"Well I guess today is going to be even more fun than I thought!" Wendy beamed as she entered her quaint bathroom, it was small, but she wasn't like the other fairy girls; she didn't need a luxurious bath like Lucy or a strangely long shower like Erza when her girlfriend visited; all she needed was a tub and a sink. The place was as clean as a whistle, not a towel out of place or a puddle on the ground; it was if someone had cleaned it just for her. "AW! It was so nice of Mira to do this for me! She really is the best!", she said even though she knew the older girl was not around to hear her. She would have to thank her in person later.

Giving the room one last happy look around, Wendy stepped into the bathroom; the poor girl nearly tripping over her step as she slid on the perfectly shiny floor, temporarily losing her balance as she did. "Huh? Why on Earth did I do that? I didn't see any puddles in here?...Maybe I am still half asleep?..." But as she stood there pondering over what was wrong, Wendy started to realize that while she _did_ feel off somehow...it wasn't a lack of sleep…she felt…different. After relaxing the dragon slayer way all night long she felt better today that she had in ages, yet…something wasn't right.

The petite girl stepping up onto her bunny-emblazoned stepping stool she started to brush her teeth, the pink toothpaste that came out of the sparkly toothpaste tube flowed easily onto her magic wand toothbrush. Grinning at her smile, Wendy started diligently brushing her teeth when all of sudden, her eyes slowly slid down on her reflection. Something, or some things, had caught her eye. _'What on earth?'_ Wendy thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes the size of dinner plates, the girl looking back at her was not the flat chested little dragon slayer she had always seen each and every morning, but instead it was a little dragon slayer with a ginormous pair of breasts!

She quickly spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. "Oh my God!..." she gasped. "So these are why I felt off today!" Wendy gently cupped the new sacks of meat over her pajamas , a breathy sigh brought out just from that slight contact. "Wow! These are sensitive." She speculated that since she had grown them overnight, they would be rather touchy, not that she minded touching them.

Quickly unbuttoning her pajama top, the girl lightly gasping as the cool air hit her new assets. Wendy gazed at herself in the mirror as she slowly lifted her small hands under her massive boobs. A light blush gracing her cheeks as she watched her fingers sink into the soft, bouncy flesh. "Oooh!" she moaned as she tweaked her hardening nipples, they had always been rather sensitive, but now they felt like the smallest of rubs would set her off.

The small fairy girl stepped into the shower and turned on the hot faucet. "Ahh, nothing like a hot shower in the morning to start the day!" she breathed as the steaming water trickled down her body. It wet her hair, flattening it against her scalp as it ran down her torso. The spray took a bit longer to soak her lower body as her new boobs were obstructing the water far more than they usually did. While not as big as Lucy's, her new E cups certainly looked as big on Wendy's tiny frame.

Noticing that she wasn't completely wet yet, Wendy chuckled as she held up her jiggling boobies so that the showerhead could wet their undersides. "Boy, I never thought I'd have to do this in the shower!" Giggling, she thought about her fellow fairy girls, the young maiden now saw just why it took them so long to join her and Carla in the fairy bathes following a mission. Her eyes growing small as she looked to the side with a mischievous grin, _'And why Levy is always the first one in with me…'_ That last revelation something that was now a thing of the past.

Picking up her Lucy Heartfilia soap dispenser that she got for free courteous of Happy's Fairy Store, Wendy popped off the blue hair ribbon cap before squirting out a dollop of shampoo. Her face just as happy as ever as she smiled down at the blonde's face, the young fairy worked up a fair amount of suds. Running her small hands through her hair, she pulled some sapphire blue strands down over her left eye as she struck a pose. "Ha!" letting loose a series of giggles at how she looked in the mirror. Cupping her generous bosoms from underneath, she pointed them straight at the mirror with a sultry look on her face before breaking down laughing. "I look like a Sorcerer's Magazine model doing that!" Dropping her newly formed melons as laughter overtook her, Wendy smiled looking up at the shower head, the water falling down all around her, "…And to think…this is probably what all the other girls do…" Her mind wandering over to her fellow fairys' antics, she could just see it now, Juvia offering both of hers to her beloved as if he were there, Lucy trying her best to cover them despite how impossible it was…and Erza…walking around her whole apartment with nothing but a towel on…a towel wrapped around her hair. These were things they all did…and now she would find her own.

The dragon slayer, finally done for the moment with messing around, finished up cleaning her hair. Looking at it in the hot water, Wendy couldn't help marveling at how blue it was, there were no other colors present, no blacks, no purples, just sapphire blue…and she loved it that way. While many of the younger girls in Magnolia had taken to dyeing their hair to look like their favorite idols, the snow haired crowd following Mirajane in particular, Wendy wanted no part in it; they were all doing it for popularity anyway. Feeling those two new weights on her chest wobble as she washed her hair, she looked down at her jiggling boobs a new thought running through her; and by the looks of things, she wouldn't need any more help if she ever decided popularity was something she wanted.

Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, Wendy grabbed her Happy the cat cloth, also courteous of Happy's Fairy Store, and quickly got to work on a good lather all over her body with, that's right; more of her Lucy Heartfilia pink soap from the dispenser modeled after her fellow fairy. "I wonder why Lucy lets Happy make all these products of her…" The wind mage thought aloud, "…She is so concerned with her body…how others see her…" She paused as another fact hit her about the blonde she saw as an older sister, "…Then why is her underwear so…"

A dark red blush spreading over her features, Wendy was quickly finding her own naked breasts were a MUCH less embarrassing topic for her than her team mate's underwear collection. Rubbing the Happy cloth all over her body, the young fairy was having a decent time cleaning herself as she usually did, except of course for her two new daughters… "Mmmm" her face scrunching up with a small scowl, Wendy for what seemed like the third time now, tried to run the wash cloth over and around her perky globes, and once again…they moved out of the way just as she was about to complete the circle, the underside of her right boob giving a small bounce as it was pressed up, the girl not really able to give the melon a proper clean.

Trying again and again, all Wendy was able to do as she cleaned her chest, was squish her new boobies all around her chest, her efforts to clean them as she did the rest of her body failing. "Heh…" She sighed as the wind mage blushed a little, "…I guess this _another_ reason the other girls take so long to get ready…this is pretty hard." Deciding to go for it the old fashion way, Wendy smiled as she pinned one globe down at a time, her small hands holding the soft plushies still as she slowly rubbed the sudsy Happy cloth all over them, making sure that each and every pale expanse was nicely rubbed down. A new smile growing on her face as finally it seemed like she was able to control her new girls, Wendy giggled at the time she walked in on Cana during one of her all night booze-offs at her apartment. "No wonder Cana was watching a video of this!" The girl smiled as she slowly worked the cloth all around the peak of each breast, careful not to overstimulate her tender pink buds, "…They are so slippery it would really help to see another girl try to catch hers, _especially_ when she keeps making them bounce around!"

The cloth slowly slipping down over one pink nipple, Wendy winced at just how sensitive her new breasts were, "Yeah…uhh…I think I got that one…" the girl opened her eyes as she peeled the cloth off of a hardened pebble with due care, "…these are even more sensitive now I guess…" Finishing up, Wendy looked over at the clock sitting on the bathroom, counter; she had taken far too long in the bathroom; the job was going to be starting soon and if she didn't hurry, she'd be late!

It was just then that she heard someone call her. "Wendy!" Came Cana's brash voice. "Hurry up and get down here! We've got to get going!" As much as she hated having to go on a mission compared to a day drinking, the last thing the bikini clad fairy wanted to deal with was running out of jewels to spend. Higher up, the impish girl pulled out a couple towels from the bathroom closet, wrapping one around her hair and the other closely around her body. Finishing putting the towel around her petite form, Wendy smiled down as she noted that the towel didn't wrap as tightly around her as it used to. "Oh, I think I can get used to this." The girl giggled.

Wendy quickly looked both ways down the hall, making sure that no one, especially Cana, or God forbid, Romeo, were there lest her towel slipped and she exposed her new boobies to her close friends or…a boy. Shivering at that last thought, Wendy thought about all the times Natsu had caught Lucy topless, "At least they're close…" She thought aloud, her mind wandering over the pair's closeness, "…and something tells me she doesn't mind as much as she complains about him getting an eyeful…" Her body at last covered, even if her mind was not, Wendy peeped out to see if it was clear, seeing that it was she took her chances and scampered down the hall before slamming the door to her room. "Ah! I need to hurry up! I wish Lucy was exaggerating when she said they can be a problem when dressing." Wendy muttered to herself, the petite girl whipping off the towels after thoroughly drying her body.

Relieved at being alone still, the young fairy sighed as she slipped on her Happy faced panties, her very first blue bra being the next thing on her list. Looking at it with a look of doubt plastered on her face she couldn't help, but think her A cups weren't going to help her much today. "I guess I'll have to pass on a bra today…" her eye twitched a little, her gaze moving first from her small blue garment…and then to the two huge globes wobbling on her chest, "I really wish Lucy was exaggerating about that part as well." She quickly pulled on her signature dress, wincing slightly as she forced the buttons on her dress closed, unfortunately, her nipples protruded right through the thin fabric, making it abundantly clear to everyone that not only had Wendy grown some new boobs…but that she was braless as well. Slipping on her socks and shoes completed the ensemble. Done at last Wendy looked at herself in her compact, obviously happy with what she saw. "I wish Cana doesn't have a heart attack when she sees me." she snickered, if the girl knew one thing about the drunk, it was her love of groping her fellow fairies in the bathes…that and the drinking of course.

Looking first one way and then the other, Wendy opened the door and walked out of her room, now fully clothed, she was ready to meet whatever the world was going to throw at her today. "Okay Cana! I'm ready!" She called down to the older girl, her friend obviously closer than she had earlier thought. It did not take long for the perpetually drunken girl to call back to her, the brunette slurring happily as during the wait for her friend, she had gotten quite a bit…tipsy. "Well hurry up and…hic…get down here, Webbly…" Cana grinned, taking another drink as she staggered over to the stairs. "…Show us that a 'little' girl can still rock a mission…"

Immediately after the word "little" left Cana's drunken lips, the voice of Wendy's guardian, as well as the unofficial and much unwanted, moral guardian of the entire Fairy Tail guild could be heard yelling at her for the incredibly rude remark she made about the younger girl. "Cana! How dare you talk down to her like that!?..." The white furred, black mouthed cat yelled at the wobbling brunette, the magical being not at all caring for the woman's small headache that always came with her heavy drinking. "…You can't treat a lady like that! Such a slutty dressing good for nothing drunk like you talking to her like she is a small child is the most _insulting_ thing I have ever heard in my entire life! Why I think—"

Zoning out from another one of Carla's infamous tirades against the lewdness of the older fairies such as herself as she went on and on about one little teasing word the bikini top wearing girl had let slip, Cana couldn't help thinking aloud about the cat's railing rant. "…Yeah…and calling someone a slutty drunk is such a classier way to talk…" Taking another drink from her bottle, the card wizard just let the exceed go on and on. She knew there was no reason to try and stop her at this point because no matter what anyone ever said the dumb furball would never stop…she'd just keep attacking her target until she felt she had sufficiently slut shamed who she was 'talking' about.

Unfortunately for Carla though…and oh so happily for Cana, THAT was exactly when Wendy decided to come down. "Why I mean, really!..." Carla ranted onward, oblivious to the mountain slide that was about to bury her hubris and her underneath its bouncy weight coming her way, "…What is it with all of you balloon chested floozies thinking you're so good? It makes me so glad that Wendy—"

 _Was about to blow her mind._ "I'm coming!" Came Wendy's sing-song voice as the smaller girl began her descent down the staircase. She knew the risks she was taking by not wearing a bra so the bluenette was taking her time, Wendy certainly wasn't risking any spillage over starting a mission on time, she only just got these things, the LAST thing she wanted to do was flash someone! Her large pig tails swaying from side to side, Wendy slowly walked down the stairs, one step at a time, making sure to cause as little movement with her new boobs as she could, the girl focusing far too much on the movement of her chest to notice the stress her new boobs were putting on the buttons on the back of said dress, the pressure mounting with every step she took, every bounce her melons made.

Cana was still listening to Carla rant when they both saw her, the sight of the girl with two huge globes of soft flesh sticking out of her chest slamming Carla's mouth shut on her tongue while causing Cana's to hang out of her open jaw. "Wendy…" Carla gawked as the girl she more or less shared a room with, appeared before her looking much different from the way she had last seen her to say the least. "W…Wendy what happened to you?" she said, a bright blush crossing her cheeks as she saw her best friend and the only truly decent girl in the guild appear with her own bouncy pair of natural disasters.

Standing there before the girl, her fur rising up in fear, Carla knowing just what this meant for Wendy. The days of going on missions and never worrying about having her top ripped off or her dress shredded, her body exposed for a battle like some or a moment like Lucy were gone…long gone. Struggling to keep herself up, Carla could only turn her head in frustration as Cana let out a loud, and particularly obnoxious to the cat, cheer for her fellow fairy, the girl at long last blossoming in just the way Kinana had while the main group was away. "WOOOHOOO YEAH WENDY! THAT'S HOW FAIRY GIRLS DO IT! LET THOSE BABIES BOUNCE!"

Letting out one last, final sigh as she watched the childhood, and without a doubt the innocence of her friend start to disappear, Carla could take solace in the fact that she could still watch over her when they left for this new mission…

 _Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell ringing, those bright brown eyes of Wendy's lit up as she remembered just who would be joining her, Cana, and Carla on this odd team for the week. "Ah! Romeo's here!" She squealed in joy, the blue haired girl happy to have someone the same age as her on a job for a change. "…Oh this is going to be the best job ever!..." It was nice and all hanging out with Natsu and Lucy, but even so the pair just were in a different age group from her and thus many of things they did were just out of her league _that_ had been made more than undeniable when she found out what had gone on between the couple after the horrible dragon threw Lucy. Someone her age just couldn't wrap her head around why Natsu groped the blonde's boobs when she was naked, and really she didn't _want_ to know what the man was thinking.

The next scene, as Carla saw it, seemed to happen in slow motion. Turning her head as if she was filled with molasses as she followed the rush of the bluenette, the cat watched each of the girl's steps, she saw how with every time the girl's feet hit the floor those two large globes straining against the weakening fabric of her dress bounced up…swirling within themselves in the air before pulling back down again, bouncing into perfect spheres as they repeated the process again and again, each time pulling those poor threads on her buttons more and more.

Her face contorting into one of complete and utter horror, the feminine exceed's diamond eyes turned as white as her fur, and her skin too for that matter as Wendy gripped the doorknob of the front door. Cana spinning on her heel just as she turned, the brunette's own orbs nearly shot out of her head, her rum falling to the ground before spilling all over the cat's head, the cold dark liquid flowing over her nothing to Carla at this moment.

"ROMEO!..." Wendy beamed as she pulled open the front door, her eyes glowing and her face full of sunshine as she sent a greeting smile the way of one of her best friends and truly the only one who got most of her jokes, "…I'm so happy you're here—" The momentum of her own body catching up with her as she screamed to a halt at the front door, Wendy's new E cups bounced forward with all that built up momentum just as she opened the door, the first thing Romeo saw of her that day being the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Smiling just when his friend said hello, Romeo could barely stutter out his own greeting before he was greeted instead. "Hey, Wendy, What's uuuuup!?" The luckiest boy in Fiore's eyes lighting up like headlights at what he saw, he was the only one privy to the sight Carla was about ready to cry over, and Cana already cheering over as they watched it happen from behind.

Those three small buttons on the back of her dress finally giving way with that one final lurch of her new boobs, Wendy's all natural wonders sprung free from her dress, each strap falling down to her waist, Romeo's pupils danced and bobbed up and down as he looked on with a hanging jaw and dry lips. Wendy's melons, while not nearly the size of the older girls looked just as big on her frame as theirs did on their own, like two vanilla scoops bouncing out of a unstable cone the girl who had only just grown her own fairy assets faced her first instance of Fairy Girl Syndrome. Those small powder pink nubs of flesh topping her lily white breasts like the cherries they were, Carla knew from that moment…when Romeo's eyes got that much bigger and his cheeks that much redder, that when Wendy's new boobs bounced out of her dress the boy got the eyeful of a lifetime!

Two high pitched squeals shooting up through the morning sky, one crying out in embarrassment as she finally found out how Lucy felt all those times Natsu saw her naked, and the other weeping for the loss of her right to shame anyone else without hurting her best friend now, both of them, while saying different things, confirmed one thing.

Wendy was now, officially….a Fairy Girl.

 **A/N: Ah so how was that?! This was originally a fic for a different anime, but since I don't write it really I decided to convert it into a Fairy Tail one, came out okay I think. I've got a number of updates coming for different fics, Handfuls notably, and am aiming to knock out the next Bouncy chapter soon since I know that is of interest. I haven't written Wendy a ton so let me know how I did. I would love to hear your opinion of this fic in a review!**


End file.
